THe Purge
by Krazykriss
Summary: A cyber bullying epidemic goes viral and OUT OF CONTROL and reaches the Samurai Team? How far will it go? And why is this not being stopped? Based on events that have been happening this week.


_**The purge**_

* * *

Ji had given the rangers a day off to enjoy. The rangers have been talking about their plans all morning and after breakfast went to do them. Jayden and Emily went to Emily's family's farm to see Serena and Lauren. Antonio's been fishing for a little bit and then went back home. Kevin's been swimming. Mike's been playing video games at the arcade. And, of course, Mia's cooking. She was trying not to burn the house down while cooking.

Antonio's POV

_Ur stupid!_

_Just kill urself! _

_No one likes U! _

_Want me to tell you the reason your father gave you up? He __**HATES**__ U! Everyone does!_

_Your unworthy! _

_Just die! _

_Why do you have to bother us with your existence?_

I stood up and walked around the room, taking deep breaths. I locked my door.

All those posts where shared with me. I gasped. Tears welled up in my eyes. I've been sad for a longer period of time and this was making it worse. I mean, not that I don't deserve it. I looked at the blade on my dresser.

I stood up and walked to my nightstand and threw stuff on the floor. I sat in a corner and cried. No one knows how exhausting it is to put on a smile. It takes half the energy to smile and act like nothing's wrong when clearly everything is!

* * *

Mia's POV

I heard Antonio throwing things. I heard Ji come in.

"Mia?"

"Kitchen." A few seconds later, he appeared.

"Who's throwing things?"

"I think it's Antonio time of the month."

"Oh... Well, are you being bullied?"

"No..."

"Online?"

"No. Why?"

"Because on the streets, I've been hearing about bullying. I'm not sure."

"Well, no, I haven't gotten bullied."

"Well, be careful."

"I will... Wait... What about Antonio?"

"Good point.", Ji said, running off to Antonio's room. I hope he's not getting bullied.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Emily was really happy. We were on the steps. Emily gave me a peck o the cheeks.

"Thanks for canceling your plans."

"What are you talking about? I had no plans." She giggled and knocked on the door. Serena ran to answer.

"Hey, guys.", she said, hugging me and Emily. She moved to let us in. "Um, Jay, your sister's been really sad lately. I don't know why. SHe's locked herself in Emily's old room."

"I need bail.", I said, walking to Emily's room. I heard Emily sigh.

* * *

Emily's POV

"So, Lauren's been depressed out of no where."

"It's been happening all day. She's been crying, screaming, cutting herself..."

"She self-harms."

'I didn't notice until now. Well, this morning, she was sleeping and I saw cuts on her wrists."

"Oh, my Gosh."

"I know.", Serena said, started to cr. I hugged her.

"It'll be okay."

"I hope so."

* * *

Lauren's POV

I cried... I cried and couldn't stop. The hateful messages and comments kept coming, but I was looking right at them. I was hiding in Emily's closet. Jayden was right outside Emily's door. I scrolled down, looking at the messages I kept getting from Facebook, Twitter and Google+.

_God, ur so pathetic! _

_Ur such a loser! _

_Just kill yourself! _

_No one likes you and you know it! Why else would your daddy give you?_

_You can't win! Just give up! _

_God, even your brother hates you! _

_And your friends! _

_Ugh! You still here? Just __**GO**__!_ I tossed my phone next to me and put my hands over my face and cried. I noticed it was super quiet.

* * *

Kevin's POV

After swimming for about 3 hours, I decided to go home. I saw MIa and Ji were in the living room when I got there.

"Kevin! I need you to try to talk to Antonio.", Ji said to me, looking sad.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We think Antonio's being bullied and he won't open the door. He won't even talk through the door."

"We've tried everything.", Mia said.

"Okay.", I said, walking towards, Antonio's room. I gently knocked on the door.

"Antonio... Please answer the door." I heard soft crying. "Antonio... Let me help you." Something hit the door. Antonio sobbed loudly. I tried to break the door down, but felt a sharp pain on the side of my body. I screamed. I can't stand to see or hear or have Antonio be like this. I just can't!

* * *

Mike's POV

I was taking a break from playing PacMan when I recieved a text message. It was from an old flame I used to fight with all the time. We used to be best friends, but he turned on me n 7th grade and we've been fighting ever since. He sent me a Instagram link. I saw a pee stain in a green bed that's MINE?!

_"Oh, look! MY 9 year old ex-friend who still isn't potty trained!"_, it read. I gasped and looked at the mean comments. Worst part is he tagged me in it! I got that painful feeling in my throat, like I was going to cry. I wanted to. I dialed his number. Yeah, I still have his number.

_"I assume you saw my post..."_

_"Why would you do that? I don't tell anyone any of your embarassing secrets!"_

_"Tough Pity said the kitty."_ He hung up. I left the arcade after everyone looked at me and laughed. I started crying. Usually I'm never emotional, but now, everyone knows!

When I got to the Shiba house, I passed Kevin, Mia, and Ji.

"Mike...", Ji said. I ignored and ran to my room and locked the door. I glanced at my phone and saw all the comments again.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I sighed deeply. I couldn't take it. They were posting pics of me and calling me ugly and Zitsies and dumb blonde. I unlocked the door and picked up the knife that I took into the room. I made a cut on my right wrist and then my left wrist. Then on my legs and my arms. I went back to my wrist. I felt dizzy. At last... Peace...

I heard a scream and saw Serena taking off her shirt and tearing it apart and holding it on my wrists. "Emily! Jayden! Mom! Daddy!", I heard her scream and cry as my eyes begin to close.

* * *

Kevin's POV

I had been sitting outside Antonio's door for well over 30 minutes. Maybe an hour. I just wanted to hear the door unlock. I heard him go to the bathroom and do something. He closed the door. I gently opened the door and stood by the bathroom door. I heard him use a belt for something and then a pill bottle rattling!

Oh, no! Antonio!

I burst through the door and grabbed the bottle. He started screaming.

"Stop!"

"Antonio, give it! I'm nto letting you go!", I took the bottle and threw it out the window. It was an accident, i didn't know the window was open. He screamed again.

"Why would you do that?" Mia ran up to Antonio and hugged him. Antonio threw himself to the ground, gently. Mia hugged him, tightly, trying to make him feel better. He cried on the floor. Ji ran in and saw the belt the few pills on the floor, and Antonio crying. I sighed.

"He-"

"I know."

"No! Please! Let me die! I need to die!", he cried.

"No, you don't. We love you. We don't want you to."

"Get him to the Recovery Room.", Ji said, leaving.

* * *

Mike's POV

I took off my shirt and looked in the mirror. My eyes were really red from crying. I sighed. My phone beeped. By now I had a total of 580 messages about the picture. I sat on my bed and cried. Kevin knocked down the door. I looked up. He ran to me and hugged me.

"Ji wants you.", he said to me. I stood up and wiped my tears as I followed Kev to the Recovery Room. Ji gave Antonio a shot to put him off. I gasped.

* * *

Jayden's POV

The ambulance finally got to us. The paramedics brought a gurney. I led them inside to LAuren, Emily and Serena.

I heard screaming. I ran down the hall.

"LAuren! Lauren! No! Stay! Lauren, pleaase... No!" By the time I got there, Lauren's eyes were closed.

"Lauren? Lauren?! No, sis... Please...", I said. Her chest wasn't even moving. A paramedic checked Lauren for a pulse.

"I'm sorry. She's dead. What happened?", the paramedic asked, putting her on the gurney.

"We think it's suicide.", Serena said. "She's been sad all day. I saw cuts earlier."

"We'll take her to the hospital, but we need her parent or guardian there. Hear?"

"Yeah. We'll get him.", Emily said.

* * *

Mike's POV

"It's 'The Purge'.", Ji said.

"What?", MIa asked.

"Today is the one day all year that you can break the Cyberbully law. You can cyberbully anyone and if they die, you can't get in trouble. Only today. From what I've been reading 86 people have committed suicide today and it's only been 14 hours.", Ji said. My phone went off. I checked it, cautiously. I was relieved when I saw it was Jayden.

"Make that 87. Lauren's dead. They need you at the hospital. Jayden and Emily said they're on their way home.", I said Ji sighed.

"This is horrible.", MIa said.

* * *

**About an hour later...**

* * *

Jayden's POV

I went inside and saw the living room was empty. I walked to the back of the house, near the recovery room when I heard talking. Emily and I opened the door and saw Antonio. I ran to him.

"Antonio? Please, talk to me."

"He's asleep.", MIke said, with his head down.

"What happened?"

"If I hadn't found Antonio, he would have been the 88th suicide."

"88th?!", I boomed. Everyone jumped. Mike pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"Tap the screen." I tapped the screen, like he said and saw a video. When it was over, I couldn't believe what I saw and heard.

"So 87 people, including Lauren are dead because of 'The Purge' being legal for a day?"

"Yeah... Sorry, bud. I got bullied for a picture."

"Surprisingly, I didm't get bullied at all.", Emily said. "And I've been bullied the most."

"God, this sucks.", Mia said. Kevin hugged her. I handed Mike his phone and sighed.

"I was hoping to have fun today, but today is the worst day I have ever had...", I said, lookking down. Everyone else nodded in agreement, except Antonio.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry if that was crappy, but I just wanted you guys to get an idea of what was going on. If you don't know, this week, cyberbullies have been hacking, exposing and bullying on different types of social media. Facebook, Twitter, Google+, Instagram(?). **

**I heard about the bullying on Facebook and saw a status a friend made. I've been watching videos about it too. On Twitter, a celeb said she got hacked on Instagram. On Google+, I've been seeing some statuses about "The Purge", meaning this cyberbullying is going extreme more this week than it ever has. 87 suicides, I'm sure from facebook. **

**On Google+, I heard there were at least 14 from one guy. I've seen at least 30 something statuses about people who were ready to "Purge" (Bully others) and the ones who are purging, their goals are to get as many people to COMMIT SUICIDE AS POSSIBLE!**

**And right now, they're not doing such a bad job. I mean, 87 suicides and that's from Facebook LAST I HEARD. **

**I'm sure it's gotten worse in the past few hours. Supposely, it started at Midnight Central Time(?) Not sure if that's right, but I know Midnght for sure. I heard the Facebook one ended, but people on Google+ are getting hacked and last night an actress got hacked, so be careful. And if they try to talk to you and bully you, don't listen! **

**I also heard it's best to stay offline, but you don't have to. I didn't stay offline for lone. Other people, pages and i have been looking for Purgers on Google+. If you use social Media, be SUPER CAREFUL! AND DON'T LET THEM BREAK YOU! **

**Stay safe! Stay strong! Don't let them tell you anything negative!**

**If you're being harassed, PLEASE, DO NOT HESISTATE TO PM ME! If you're being bullied, PM me! If you're being hacked, PM me. If you need to talk PM ME! **

**Stay strong, lovelies! **

**~Krazykriss~ **


End file.
